Amor
by Aspet Saluja
Summary: Todos le preguntaban porqué seguía visitándola, cuando no podría llegar a ser la misma de antes, había una posibilidad en la que ella no le recordaría, sin embargo, Minato alzaba su cabeza y sonreía, ¿por qué no hacerlo?, Kushina siempre había sido su sol y no dudaría en amarla, aunque tuviera problemas de por medio. Tercer aniversario del grupo: "Irresistible Naranja".


_Todos le preguntaban porqué seguía visitándola, cuando no podría llegar a ser la misma de antes, había una posibilidad en la que ella no le recordaría, sin embargo, Minato alzaba su cabeza y sonreía, ¿por qué no hacerlo?, Kushina siempre había sido su sol y no dudaría en amarla, aunque tuviera problemas de por medio._

* * *

¡Hola!, bueno, para mi, esta es de las pocas veces que he escrito algo hetero en mi vida -si hablamos de fanfics, claro está-, sin embargo, ¡es porque estamos celebrando el Tercer aniversario del grupo: "Irresistible Naranja"!, me siento muy emocionada y espero que a Patricia Acosta, le guste este pequeño escrito.

¡Lamento si es triste y malo!, en serio que sí, por cierto, deberían googlear cuando lleguen a cierto punto de la historia, se los recomiendo xD

**Declaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es obra del mangaka Kishimoto.

* * *

**Amor.**

Corriendo rápidamente por las desoladas calles de la aldea de la hoja, sin siquiera mirar hacia sus lados a la hora de cruzar la acera, se encontraba Minato Namikaze, un padre de familia atractivo, hombre digno de admirar, con un pequeño de tres años, el cual siempre era bastante hiperactivo y tierno; mirando su reloj, esperaba que un milagro se hiciera, detestaba llegar tarde al lugar de su encuentro, especialmente cuando se trataba de una cita con el amor de su vida, sin embargo, su pequeño hijo había tenido un fuerte resfriado por lo que, para evitar alguna complicación futura, tuvo que dejarlo en casa con su tutor, Jiraiya... ganando también un retraso que fácilmente podía llegar a ser de una hora.

Aun con una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro, seguía andando velozmente, agradecía que ese día fuera un domingo, de esa manera el tráfico era poco y él podía andar con tranquilidad, aunque, si hablaba seriamente, a ella poco le importaba si llegaba o no arreglado, con un ramo de rosas o una de chocolates –_un par de detalles que había sumado un cuarto de hora más a su desesperación–_, lo único que esa hermosa mujer de cabellos rojizos deseaba era un tazón de ramen y poder pasar un rato agradable con su amado.

Hoy era ese día especial para ambos, en donde dejaban de hacer sus quehaceres diarios tan solo para concentrarse un par de horas en ellos mismos y su amor; sin importar los contratiempos que comenzaran a presentarse, sin falta alguna, se encontraban bajo el árbol de cerezo más frondoso del hospital.

Acomodándose su corbata y cabello estando unos metros antes de su llegada supo que era hora de tomar aire y contar hasta diez, aún seguía siendo un poco duro el tener que ver a Kushina en ese lugar.

Saludó a las enfermeras con una leve inclinación en su cabeza y rápidamente se dirigió al patio que ya conocía tan bien; allí le vio, sentada bajo la sombra de esos cerezos en flor, con dos tazones de comida y un par de refrescos sobre sus piernas, el rubio quiso llorar en ese instante, ella sí que seguía siendo hermosa.

Sentándose a su lado, tan solo le acarició su cabello por un largo rato, ¿con quién tendría el placer de hablar?, en un principio había sido complicado el acostumbrarse a tener cuatro novias en vez de una, a veces se confundía y terminaba siendo golpeado, amenazado o reprendido amorosamente, claro está, dependiendo de quien fuera la Kushina que hablaba, por el contrario a lo que pudieran hacer los demás, él no podía estresarse, tampoco había espacio en su corazón para separarse de su único amor; él tan solo escuchaba pacientemente, no se alteraba cuando ella le reñía por nimiedades, eso la hacía más espectacular de lo que ya era.

El trastorno de identidad disociativo, en un principio había sido algo complicado de tratar, sin embargo, estando ya tres años en ese hospital, era muchísimo más manejable.

Todo comenzó cuando Kushina quedó embarazada, aunque ella mostraba gran felicidad por ser madre, se auto inmolaba por las noches, en esas oscuras de luna llena en las que Minato se quedaba trabajando hasta tarde en la empresa dirigida por Jiraiya, siguieron los ataques de pánico cuando se veía frente a un espejo, la de largos cabellos siempre se disculpaba entre gritos y lágrimas en su rostro, el mayor tan solo supo que algo andaba mal… dentro de ella.

La noche en la que Kushina cumplía cuatro meses de embarazo, en esa cena especial que estaban teniendo, ella aseguró que alguien dentro de su cabeza le pedía a gritos ser liberada, mientras que otras dos rogaban para que no lo hiciera, ya que ella quería acabar con la vida de su bebé.

La mejor amiga de su tutor, Tsunade Senju, una excelente médica del lugar, le indicó que debía recluir a esa mujer que había sido su mejor amiga desde que por casualidad se encontraron en una biblioteca, esa que le había enamorado con su hiperactividad y orgullo, una mujer que también era tierna, carismática y divertida, a su único amor debía encerrarla en un hospital mental lo antes posible, para iniciar el tratamiento.

Su corazón se quebró al escuchar eso, era imposible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello antes, ¿acaso esos años viviendo juntos no le habían llegado a demostrar ese problema que podían superar juntos?, era doloroso pensarlo, especialmente para un hombre tan allegado a ella, que ahora era su única familia; lastimosamente había un detalle que tan solo logró aceptar cuando tuvo en sus brazos al pequeño bebé recién nacido, mientras por vez primera, su futura esposa era inyectada, Kushina había ocultado su problema muy bien.

Y él había ignorado pequeñas acciones que justo ahora le hacían ver con claridad todo ello.

– Kushina –llamó el rubio despertándola– Merezco un saludo de tu parte, ¿no crees?

– Minato… –sonrió y acarició el rostro del más alto– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos sin vernos?

– Medio año –contestó; las órdenes médicas eran demasiado rigurosas y esas separaciones a veces eran necesarias para ver el avance del sujeto– te extrañaba mucho

– Yo a ti también –con apenas un hilo de voz estaba hablando, quizá habían exagerado esa vez con los medicamentos, probablemente de la misma manera que lo hicieron cuando la separaron de Naruto, aunque este apenas tuviera tres meses– ¿Debo preguntarte por algo importante?

– Naruto… ¿Quizá? –una suave carcajada escapó de los labios contrarios, siendo llevada a sus oídos por el ligero andar del viento– pregunta mucho por ti, extraña a su madre

– ¿Cómo ese mocoso va a extrañar a alguien que ni siquiera recuerda? –El rostro de Namikaze se tensó, esos cambios tan abruptos aun eran un poco complicados de aceptar– ¿Qué me trajiste esta vez?

– Las trufas que te gustan, Kushina…

Nuevamente estaba allí esa sonrisa curiosa y peligrosa de la que se había enamorado y seguía haciéndolo una y otra vez.

Con un largo beso de despedida, ambos dijeron un rápido adiós, Kushina siendo llevada por un par de enfermeras, que, como raro, le alagaban por la belleza de su cabello y Minato, siendo acompañado por Tsunade hacia la salida del lugar.

– Sé lo difícil que debe ser –murmuró iniciando su conversación– sin embargo, esta vez solo tuvo un pequeño desliz con la "Kushina agresiva", ¿verdad? –un asentimiento de cabeza la dejó proseguir– esa es la única personalidad que nos queda por neutralizar y posteriormente eliminar, si el tratamiento sigue de la manera en la que tenemos planeado, para los cinco de Naruto, él podrá tener a su lado a la madre que tanto lleva esperando.

– Es un alivio saber de eso, Tsunade, no sabe cuan agradecido estoy –Con un apretón de manos se despidieron.

Muchas eran las preguntas y pocas las respuestas, aunque sabía a la perfección cual era el tratamiento que llevaban con su pareja, había cosas que no llegaba a comprender completamente, unas que se salían de su mente contable, esas que tan solo las comprendían los que eran especialistas de ello.

Kushina tenía esa enfermedad y en un punto muerto del tratamiento, presentó amnesia disociativa al no poder reconocer a Minato.

Aunque era complicado y agobiante, para el Namikaze, todo ello era una muestra de amor que él no dudaría en dar. Mucho menos cuando se trataba del sol que quería ver cada mañana, la madre de su retoño, Kushina Uzumaki, la cual, tarde o temprano, saldría de ese lugar y por fin, podrían llegar a ser una familia feliz.


End file.
